Temptations of a Potion Master
by MrsRemusLupinVampire
Summary: Snape can not get Harry Potter out of his mind. And detition is a perfect place for fanties.M rated for the first chapter and other.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Temptations of a Potion Master

Chapter one- The Potter Boy

* * *

Severus came all over his sheets. _Damn me for being in love with Potter. His name sends shivers up my spine._ Severus cleaned himself and sheets then settled in for a nice sleep.

* * *

"Potter! Can't you ever do anything right?" Severus yelled at Harry as his potion boiled over. Severus flicked his wand and the potion was gone. "Detention tonight, here." Severus dismissed the class. He shook his head, did he just see Potter smiling at him. His heart turned over. _Maybe he is feeling the same. _Severus set to do the mundane task of checking potions. The day came and went, till it was 5:00 and Harry came in. Severus could feel him pants instantly tighten. "Set here." Severus pointed to a chair to his left.

"Sir I would really like to sit…on you." Severus looked at Harry. Harry's ears were bright red and so was his cheeks.

"Did I here you right? You want to sit on me?" Harry nodded. Severus pushed his chair out and Harry straddled the potion masters legs. Harry groaned as he felt Severus bulge against his own. Severus attacked the young boys mouth. Harry didn't pull back, he leaned into the kiss putting his arms around Severus neck. Severus pushed the boy upon to his desk, papers flying everywhere but Severus didn't care. He wanted Harry. The boy moaned as Severus parted their lips, panting for breath. "Harry I have wanted you since your first year, but you were too young then. But I think since you are fifth teen, if it is ok with you. Let me have you."

"Whatever you wanted, Severus." The named sent shivers up his spine. Severus took the boy's hand.

"In here." Severus brought Harry to his room. Severus' nimble hand took off Harry's robe and shirt; leaving his shoes, socks and boxers. Then Harry started to take Severus robes off. But the boy was so nervice that his hands shock. Severus put his hands over Harry's to steady them. Harry looked up in to the loving eyes of the potion master. The eyes that until then had always seemed cold. Harry continued to take the black clothes off till there was just his black boxers and boots. Severus slid his boots off and told Harry to do the same with his shoes and socks. Harry look scared. "Get into the bed." Harry did and Severus got on top. He then took his hands and slid them down under the waist band of Harry's boxers and took them off. Harry gasped as Severus hands felt him.

"S…ever…us, what should I d…do now?" Severus knew the boy was in inexperienced, so he would help him. He took Harry's hand put then on his sides. Harry hooked his thumbs around the band and pulled down and off. Harry felt Severus' cock freed. The feeling took his breath away. Severus took a piece of Harry's neck between his teeth. Harry put his hands in Severus black hair. Severus found Harry's sensitive spot, the hollow in his neck. Severus dipped his tongue in the cave in, as Harry shuttered. Severus was ready for him.

"Aparecium lubrication." Harry knew what was coming and he was ready, and scared. "Don't worry Harry, it will soon be nice." Severus coated his hard member well, then he put the tip in. Harry gritted his teeth and held on to Severus. Severus waited until Harry stopped holding on so tight and pushed in half way, then waited, then in all the way. Harry felt like he was on a cloud, the pain melted into pleasure beyond his imagination. He felt as Severus pulled out to the tip then pushed in again.

"More more Severus I need more." Severus smiled at the boy. Severus pushed to the hilt of his cock. Harry still held him, as Severus started to stoke Harry's cock. Harry's eyes rolled back into his head, Severus knew that he was not unconscious just in a state of great pleasure. Harry's eyes rolled back.

"It's nice now." Severus pushed in harder and harder, is rhythm on Harry's cock increased too. Till Harry came on their stomachs. Then Severus came in Harry. Severus pulled out and found his wand. "Scourgify." Severus said and they were both cleaned. "Do you want to stay here with me or go back to your room.?"

"I want here." Harry said sleepily. Severus covered him up and went to sleep himself.


End file.
